


Rejecting Canon! (Author Notes and Side Stories)

by Nakira Taisho (nakirataisho)



Series: Rejecting Canon [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakirataisho/pseuds/Nakira%20Taisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have too many notes to really put in the actual chapters of Rejecting Canon so I'm putting them in here! This will also include 'Specials' and side stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some brief notes for the entire series of Rejecting Canon.

Some Shorthand to start with:

  * Dark Curse: DC
  * Storybrooke: SB
  * Face Claim: FC
  * Enchanted Forest: EF



For a lot of episodes/chapters up until about the halfway point of season/Part 2 and even after that, I'm using partial transcripts from the [OUAT Wiki](http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time_Wiki) for some of the dialogue. For episodes that don't have a full transcript on the wiki, I just watched the actual episodes, pausing between lines to catch what I needed.

For Part 1, in the Enchanted Forest/past, I have Regina in pre-evil queen flashbacks as 16 years old (because period culture/anthropology). As I RP with several of the main characters, my current teen FC for Regina is [Troian Bellisario](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0069079/).

For Part 2, you'll probably notice that I use three scene markers,  _Then_ ,  _There_ , and  _Now_.  _Then_ , as in Part 1, is used to denote a scene in any realm prior to the main storyline.  _There_ , is used to denote a situation that's happening at the same time as what's going on in SB, but outside of the town.  _Now_ , is used to show what's going on in SB along the main timeline of the story.

As a warning, if you haven't already been reading, I have incorporated my own version of Frozen as I imagined it in the OUAT universe. Basically, Arendelle in this series is a northern kingdom surrounded by water on three sides and mountains to the north. Events in the past followed the movie up until Elsa's departure from the kingdom. Elsa's accidental curse protected Arendelle completely from the DC, leaving everyone within the kingdom's borders safely in their homes, time moving normally. I'll expound further on what happened in Arendelle after Elsa's departure and the casting of the DC in an actual chapter of Part 2.

Currently, my FCs for Elsa, Anna, and their mother (by name, Cathrine; she survived the shipwreck with mild amnesia, but didn't return to Arendelle before the DC) are [Hilary Duff](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0240381/), [Sophie Turner (from Game of Thrones)](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3849842/), and [Michelle Fairley](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0265610/), respectively. In SB, Elsa has brown hair.

Another warning, my version of Belle/Lacey is very much a manipulator. She also learned magic in the EF and has a major thing against Blue and most of the fairies.


	2. Part 1: Past Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This timeline is for Part 1 only. This list is to give a general idea of the timeline in the flashbacks of each chapter, therefore time spans will not be included. The flashbacks are in chronological order within their own chapters, as a note.

Unknown time:

  1. Hat Trick: all flashbacks



EF!Timeline:

  1. Desperate Souls
  2. The Return
  3. That Still Small Voice 
  4. The Stable Boy
  5. The Fruit of the Poisonous Tree
  6. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter
  7. The Thing You Love Most
  8. The Thing You Love Most and Skin Deep
  9. Red-Handed and Skin Deep
  10. Skin Deep
  11. The Stranger and Skin Deep
  12. The Shepherd
  13. Dreamy
  14. Skin Deep
  15. True North
  16. 7:15 A.M.
  17. What Happened to Frederick
  18. Heart of Darkness
  19. The Price of Gold
  20. An Apple as Red as Blood
  21. A Land Without Magic
  22. The Price of Gold
  23. Welcome to Storybrooke (Pilot)
  24. Welcome to Storybrooke (Pilot) and The Price of Gold
  25. Welcome to Storybrooke (Pilot) and Snow Falls



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on Tumblr at [sorcerymuses](http://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. Part 1: Present Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the timeline in Storybrooke is chronological already, but this list is rough time spans and dates.

  1. Welcome to Storybrooke (Pilot): covers approximately 3 days (from afternoon/evening October 22, 2012 to evening October 24, 2012)
  2. The Thing You Love Most: covers approximately 1 day (October 25, 2012)
  3. Snow Falls: covers approximately 3 days (from October 25, 2012 to October 27, 2012)
  4. The Price of Gold: covers approximately 2 days (from October 28, 2012 to October 29, 2012)
  5. That Still Small Voice: covers approximately 3 days (from November 1, 2012 to November 3, 2012)
  6. The Shepherd: covers approximately 2 days (from November 5, 2012 to November 6, 2012)
  7. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter: covers approximately 2 days (from November 7, 2012 to November 8, 2012)
  8. Desperate Souls: covers approximately 2 weeks (from November 23, 2012 to December 7, 2012)
  9. True North: covers approximately 2 days (from December 11, 2012 to December 12, 2012)
  10. !Christmas Special! (Extra Chapter "What About Santa?"): covers approximately 3 days (from December 24, 2012 to December 26, 2012)
  11. 7:15 A.M.: covers approximately 1 day (January 8, 2013)
  12. The Fruit of the Poisonous Tree: covers approximately 3 days (from January 9, 2013 to January 11, 2013)
  13. Skin Deep: covers approximately 2 days (from February 13, 2013 to February 14, 2013)
  14. What Happened to Frederick: covers approximately 4 days (from February 25, 2013 to mid-morning March 1, 2013)
  15. Dreamy: covers approximately 2 days (from March 1, 2013 to March 2, 2013)
  16. Red-Handed: covers approximately 3 days (from March 3, 2013 to March 5, 2013)
  17. Heart of Darkness: covers approximately 4 days (from March 5, 2013 to March 9, 2013)
  18. Hat Trick: covers approximately 1 day (March 10, 2013)
  19. The Stable Boy: covers approximately 2 days (from March 18, 2013 to March 19, 2013)
  20. The Return: covers approximately 1 week (from March 26, 2013 to April 2, 2013)
  21. The Stranger: covers approximately 1 day (April 8, 2013)
  22. An Apple as Red as Blood: covers approximately 1 week (from April 10, 2013 to April 16, 2013)
  23. A Land Without Magic: covers approximately 2 days (from April 16, 2013 to April 17, 2013)




End file.
